


Schoolyard Rivalry

by Kei Icarus (9_10_keira_10_11)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_10_keira_10_11/pseuds/Kei%20Icarus
Summary: Drabble. Inspired by a Writing Prompt that I found on Google.
Kudos: 5





	Schoolyard Rivalry

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry sighed, but otherwise ignored the blonde Slytherin who was making his way across the Great Hall.

The chatter dulled. Everyone wanted to watch what was about to happen. "Scar-head," Malfoy shouted.

Spinning around on the bench, Harry just lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Have you read the paper this morning?"

"Of course I haven't."

"So, you don't know, then?"

"Wow." Harry faked surprise.

"What?"

"I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public."

"What?" Malfoy's brow furrowed in confusion.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, I don't care what people think about me anymore."


End file.
